Strike
by CallMeFreakFujiko
Summary: I was disappointed to not see any stories on Lambda, let alone Lambda/Soul, so I made one. I tried to be a in character as possible on both parts, so I made a rape story. THIS WILL HAVE SEQUELS!


Satoshi Tajiri owns Pokemon.

I've been waiting for her. At least three hours a day I have been waiting, right here. I haven't been waiting for her for a long time. Just a week, standing right here, trying to hide my self so I'm not standing out.

I've been lusting for her, wanting her, and wanting nobody else to have her. I've been planning this ever since I realized what's making me feel this way. Keeping me awake with her in my mind.

I want her under me. Screaming, begging me to stop while I violate her. Take her innocence away.

I think it started more than a month ago. I saw her for the first time in six years. At least, I think it was… No, it was definitely her, doing that little victory dance on the screen for one of the Battle Towers. Plus, I heard "Soul." That's what made me look in the first place. Long brown hair, let down instead of in the pigtails that I remember, but in blue jeans and a red shirt. Even that white hate with a red ribbon on it. I guess it's just a signature thing. She becomes even MORE famous in this region, and people will remember the clothe coordination she so frequently wore.

The only difference from that time, and six years ago, she grew hips and a well-developed bust. I want to touch them so much. I want to have her, screaming and moaning my name. I want her so much… I just twitched. My whole body just twitched.

"Not today either." I muttered. 'Maybe in the morning.' I thought. The mornings had bargained items for sale. A stock market you can't lose.

Another day. I put on a black sweater and black pants, with my white gloves and boots that I kept. The most recognizable, the better it is for me. I went underground Goldenrod again. Twelve times the charm. Or is it thirteen now? I lost count.

I've been waiting for about an hour. It's early. I need a smoke. But I keep watch still. Waiting…

… One of the doors just opened. I looked straight ahead. Not there. I turn around. I couldn't repress a large smile. My eyes widen. "Finally." I whispered.

White shirt, black jeans, ponytail, this is kind of different. I can hear her say her good byes to the bargain man. She's coming this way! How lucky I must be! I walked to the middle of the hallway and looked at her. She's looking this way… Good. I've been planning on doing this for too long now.

"Hey! Lambda, wait!" I can't have one mistake in this. I run down the hallway going to the basement of the Goldenrod department store. She's still following me. I can't help it but to smirk at that. I slipped behind the door, keeping it wide opened. I make sure the key I have is in the keyhole. Angry footsteps… My heart's racing.

"Lambda! Where the hell did you…?" I shut the door and locked it quickly behind my back. She turned around quickly. I made sure the key went from inside of my pants, into one of my boots.

"Funny seeing you without one of your Pokemon…"

"It was too big to fit through the door, so I called it back in."

"Well, all the better for me…" I muttered. She reached for her belt. I chuckled. "I'm not here for a battle, so don't bother." I walked to her while talking. I swiftly grabbing the Pokeballs and throwing them aside.

"What are you doing?!" She starts towards them, so I block her from them with my arm. I took my own Pokeballs and threw them past her.

"See. Now you don't have to feel so intimated." I trap her with my other arm, trapping her. My face so close… I can only hear my heart beating in my ear drums. My lips ghosted over hers before I quickly pulled away.

"What are…" She's breathing pretty quickly. Her face is so cute… I can't hold my self back now, after waiting for so long for this.

I grabbed her chin and pressed my lips against hers. I grabbed the back of her head so she cannot get away from me. I try to slip my tongue in, but she resists. With my free hand I grabbed one of her breasts. She gasped. I didn't hesitate in entering my tongue in her mouth now. She's trying to hide her tongue from me, but I keep trying. Bad idea. She bit my tongue. I pull away, but still making sure that I have a firm grip on her head. My tongue's bleeding. I pulled her face close to mine.

"How are you going to pay me back for this, huh?" I licked her cheek to run my blood across it.

"S… Stop!" She tried pushing me away. I simply grabbed her wrist and smirked.

"No." I try unbuckling her belt with one hand.

"Please! Lambda!!" She started to struggle again.

"I have a needle on my belt that can stop your movements for hours. Unless you want that running in your blood…" She settled down immediately after. "Good girl." I pushed her back against the wall again and continue unbuckling her belt. I looked at her face again- she started crying. I forced her wrists behind her to bind them together. I had to force a new hole in it. I'll have to buy her a new one later.

I licked her tears away and whispered in her ear. "If you just relax, this can be fun for the both of us." I lifted up her shirt and unclipped her bra. "So soft." I whispered. She started to cry again.

My lips met her breast. I teased her nipple with my tongue. Her breath hitched. I reached up to knead her other breast. 'This is happening.' I thought. I clamped my teeth against her in excitement. She yelped loudly.

"I'm sorry." I muttered. "I was just getting a little too excited." I could hear her squealing in discomfort after I said that.

"Why are you doing this?" I heard her ask.

"Do you really think I should have an answer for that? Maybe I just want to." My hands make their way to her pants. Playing with the button and zipper. I started sucking on her neck. I can feel her repress a moan. "Are you still a virgin?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded slowly. "All the more better for me, then…"

"Wh… What do you want? I have money, if you're after that…"

"If I were after money, I would've gone for your money." I told her straight out. I reached up to undo her tie, making her hair free. "But, since you want to know so badly…" I forced her jeans down past her hips.

"I saw you on a big screen for some tournament you had a little more than a month ago. I eventually knew that I had to have you, so I came up with this plan to wait for you in that hallway, knowing that I had an extra key to lock the door behind me…" I squeezed her ass tightly. That made her jump. So exciting! "So I waited there for you all week until you came." I slip my hand further down. I'm guessing I reached her sweet spot, with the reaction I got from her. "And you ran to me! You followed me in here! I got so excited…" I found her entrance. "That I eventually…" I shoved a finger inside of her. She screamed before she started to moan. "Violate your body!"

"Lamb… Da!" I started moving the finger inside of her before entering a second one. Getting her ready for me instead of just shoving my way in. She's panting and trying to repress moans… But her body doesn't lie. She eventually rests her head on my shoulder. This is so perfect!

"Do you still want me to stop?" She's breathing so heavily.

"Nnngh. Yes, stop it… Please…" I smiled. Not a smirk or a small grin, but smiled a huge smile. She almost told me not to stop!

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." I inserted a third finger.

"YES! STOP! PLEASE!" I couldn't contain a low chuckle.

"No." I flat out told her.

"You creep! Pervert! STALKER!"

I laughed loudly at that. Oh, this is too much! "Stalker? Now, how am I a stalker? I haven't followed you, just waited for you. And I've been waiting a long time. My patience is running out!" I hissed in her ear.

I removed my fingers quickly and started working on my own belt and jeans, which soon dropped down to my boots. I kept the belt around my jeans still. I pulled her jeans down further before taking my boots off. I took several steps back to look at her. Her eyes were closed, such a shame. Her body is soaking with sweat and tears, almost hyperventilating. I grab her panties and pulled them down as well. I eyed her entire body. "Beautiful." I whispered. Her breathing seemed to be slightly slower after I said that.

"Why do you seem a little calmer now because of that? You must be used to hearing compliments about your body… Your face…" She doesn't say anything. "You're not?" I still get no reaction. "Because you are."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better, or out of some perverted instinct…"

"No, you really are beautiful." I said while I removed my boxers. "That's why I want you so badly…" I grab her thigh and trailed my hand down until I could get a good grip of her leg, and lifted it up over my shoulder. 'This is it!' I start pushing her lips away…

She squeals and kicks me on the head. I screamed and she drops down to the floor, sobbing. "That's it!" I reached down to my jeans and grabbed the needle that I didn't want to use.

"No!" She screams. I didn't say anything. I just prick her with the needle and fill her blood with less than half of the substance.

"I still want you to feel it, and move around at least a little. I'm generous like that. It takes about five minutes to work fully, so I'll wait on that for a few minutes." She just stared at him with anger. "You should be able to talk still. Answer a few questions for me. Are you into that red-head kid?"

"No… We're just rivals. I… Like him, but as a friend only."

"Then how about that kid with the Mariru?"

"Gold? I love him, but only as a brother. We've been raised more as siblings for a very long time. Why do you care?"

I ignored the question for now. "Then… What about the formal champion? What's his name, Wutara?"

Her cheeks turned bright pink. How cute. "Wataru. Again, why do you care?"

"So you like him?" I smirked at her. She turned even redder.

"Will-will you please just answer the que-question?" I smile again. Her voice is cracking.

I grabbed her legs and spread them apart. "I care because now I know that I have a rival." She tries to close them, but the process was slow. I made sure her thighs are still apart, but didn't have to use much force.

"W-what?" I climb over her and whispered in her ear.

"Beautiful. Too beautiful not to want it." I find my place again, and started pushing in.

"N… No! No! S-stop… P…"

"Hey, I've been waiting all week for this! I'm not going to back down now!" I push all the way in. She screams. That makes me jump inside of her. I start to slip back out slowly. "You know, guys can tell if you're a virgin or not just by touching down there. Which you officially are not, anymore." I think I felt her heart beat heavily. Maybe that was my heart. I start to thrust in and out of her consecutively. Now we're both breathing heavily, and now both of our bodies are wet. Both with sweat, and she's crying slowly on top of it. Her face is flushed. I wonder how much she can cry before she completely dries out.

I stopped for a moment. "Does it hurt?" I asked softly. She shakes her head back and forth slowly. "Do you feel anything?"

"A… A… Li-little…" She whispers to me. I started up again, this time faster. This action makes her squeal with every thrust. I think the drug is working a little too well. She's not screaming, moaning, begging, she's just making small, cute noises.

I move my hands so they're above her shoulders instead of below them to get my self deeper inside of her. Her cute little squeals soon turns to loud gasps and moans. "'Like… This?" Her only response was a loud, awkward half moan, half sob. Well, more moan than sob. I don't think she can cry that much anymore.

She screams again. Not like the bloody screams before, but more like a loud moan that barely filled up this room. "So… You do… Enjoy this." I finished soon after…

I stood up to get dressed again. I left her sitting there. I look at her… And how I regret doing that. Her eyes are all teary and her face couldn't get any redder. It almost looks like she gave up all hope or something.

"Hey… If it makes you feel any better, I know that I'm free of STDs. I only had two partners before this, and check both before, and after. I also had to get a vasectomy before joining the organization, just in case." She looks up at me with little dim lights in each of her eyes. "I'm going to leave you like this until I buy you a new belt. You won't be able to move much anyway for another twenty minutes or so. I'll try to block the stairway, and I'll keep the door locked. I'll be right back, 'kay?" She doesn't respond. I just grab my Pokeballs and leave.

I threw the six balls in the air and sigh in relief to find that all of them are mine. "Help me move these boxes in front of these stairs, okay? Thanks." I put on a trench coat and fedora hat to hide my eyes that I got from one of these boxes.

I'm not done with her, yet. I'll do anything to have her mine. I promised my self that a while ago.

---------

… I don't know what have gotten into me, but… Anyway, there will be a sequel or two, and they're not going to be as bad as this story… I hope. XD

The title name is "Strike" because I was listening to "I Constantly Thank God For Esteban." By 'Panic! At the Disco.' (I think Java debuts them or something.)


End file.
